1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window screens and more particularly pertains to a molding which can be provided with a permanent screen holding groove structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screens to cover windows on buildings is known in the prior art. Typically, these screens are mounted within their own frame structure and must be manufactured to the correct size prior to attachment to a window. Further, special mounting procedures are required to attach the screens which complicates the process of repairing or replacing a screen whenever desired. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a need for simple and more economical methods of repairing or replacing screens over windows and in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.